My Lovely Neighbour
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Untuk NHFD7. Jika kau menyukai seseorang, kerjarlah dia tak usah risaukan perbedaan yang ada.
Rona langit senja telah pudar, matahari sudah lama tenggelam digantikan oleh bulan sabit yang mengintip di balik awan. Hinata keluar dari mini market setelah membeli beberapa cup mie instan dan minuman beralkohol kalengan. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumahnya, tiang-tiang penyangga lampu jalanan menerangi langkahnya, suara kerusuk kucing mengejar tikus ke arah semak-semak tak membuatnya gentar berjalan sendirian. Hinata sudah terbiasa pulang kerja larut malam, apalagi ini masih terhitung jam sore, masih banyak orang yang tampak lalu lalang sama sepertinya.

* * *

 ** _Hinata dan Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Cerita ini hanya imajinasiku sebagai penggemar_**

 ** _Rate T / PG-16_**

 ** _Untuk NHFD-7_**

 ** _Kejarlah orang yang kausukai, usah risaukan perbedaan yang ada._**

* * *

Udara malam di musim panas terasa hangat di balik kemeja yang dipakai Hinata, pundaknya terasa kaku dan pegal-pegal karena seharian bekerja di depan komputernya, Hinata mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahi yang tertutupi poni tebal. Rumahnya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, Hinata tak sabar ingin segera menjamahi sofa sambil mengunyah mie instan, lalu mandi dan terbaring di atas kasur yang dipenuhi boneka hijau yang menatap dirinya dengan manja. Hinata tersenyum lebar membayangkan boneka kodoknya berada dalam pelukan.

Langkah kaki Hinata tertahan di depan pintu gerbang rumah mungilnya, dengan bantuan cahaya lampu jalanan ia bisa melihat bayangan seseorang laki-laki muda menyangkil tas punggungnya di salah satu bahu, ia terlihat mondar-mandir berdiri di depan rumah Hinata. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning begitu mencolok, Hinata sudah beberapa kali melihat punggung si remaja setiap kali ia akan berangkat sekolah, ini kali pertama mereka bisa saling melihat dari jarak dekat, Hinata mengembuskan napas kuat lalu kembali melangkah.

Pemuda berseragam _Senior High School_ itu tersenyum lebar melihat seseorang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Ia menatap wajah manis Hinata, kejengkelan dalam hatinya pun lenyap seketika, tak sia-sia ia menunggu selama empat jam.

Hinata melihat senyuman menawan bocah lelaki di hadapannya, ia ragu antara membalas atau pura-pura saja tak melihat senyuman yang jelas-jelas ditujukan padanya. Saat ia berada tepat di samping remaja itu—Tubuhnya terasa begitu kerdil, tingginya hanya sebatas bahu si pemuda—Hinata melewati remaja itu begitu saja, tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar.

" _Neesan_!" Tangan Hinata yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu gerbang yang hanya sebatas dada itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Hinata kembali melihat wajah remaja yang sebenarnya ia kenal sebagai tetangganya, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa pemuda ini berdiri di depan rumahnya. Apa ia ingin bicara dengannya? Semenjak kedatangan tetangga baru itu Hinata memang belum sempat berkenalan.

"Maaf, _Neesan_! Apa aku bisa minta tolong padamu?" Hinata masih terbengong menatap tingkah remaja di hadapannya antara malu-malu atau malu-maluin, ya?

"Ah … sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku tetanggamu yang baru pindah seminggu yang lalu, maaf jika belum sempat memperkenalkan diri." Naruto terdiam mata birunya menatap Hinata intens.

Hinata balas menatap Naruto tanpa ada sedikit pun senyum di wajahnya, "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata," katanya dengan nada datar, "Ngomong-ngomong … apa yang bisa kubantu?"

" _Ano_ …, Hyuuga- _nee_." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hinata saja," selanya.

"Oh ya, Hinata- _nee_ , mohon maaf sebelumnya jika aku akan merepotkanmu." Ada rasa ragu dalam hati Naruto, tapi ia tetap harus mengatakannya. " _Ano_ … aku harap kau mau menampungku selama tiga hari ini."

Hinata terdiam, apa maksud dari menampung bocah ini? Salah satu alis Hinata tanpa sadar berjengit ke atas dan itu malah terlihat lucu di mata Naruto.

"Kakekku harus kembali ke rumah lama kami, dan ia sepertinya lupa meninggalkan duplikat kunci rumah untukku. Jadi, kalau boleh, maukah _Neesan_ memberiku tumpangan, hanya untuk tiga hari saja, _Neesan_."

Melihat wajah memelas Naruto membuat hati Hinata merasa kasihan, tapi dia tidak mungkin membawa masuk seorang lelaki ke rumahnya, terlebih ia hanya tinggal sendirian di kota besar ini, semua keluarganya ada di kampung. Hinata sudah enam tahun hidup mandiri, sejak lulus dari SHS ia nekad pergi ke kota seorang diri demi mengejar cita-cita sebagai seorang penulis. Kuliah sambil bekerja paruh waktu, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil lulus kuliah dan bekerja di sebuah majalah sebagai editor sekaligus penulis dalam majalah wanita tersebut.

"Memangnya kau tak punya tempat lain yang dituju?" Terdengar kasar memang, namun Hinata harus menanyakannya.

"Aku … tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di kota ini." Wajah Naruto berubah sendu.

Hinata jadi makin kasihan, remaja di hadapannya masih sangat muda tapi sudah ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tua kandungnya, hingga ia pun harus tinggal dengan kakeknya yang pikun. Kasihan Naruto ditelantarkan kakeknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal bersamaku selama tiga hari ini."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata membuat senyum di wajah Naruto terkembang. Ia bersyukur tetangga yang baru dikenalnya mau membatunya.

…

Mata biru safir Naruto memindai ruang tamu yang didominasi dengan warna agak gelap, ia melihat tirai berwarna biru dongker yang berlapis kain transparan berwarna putih menggantung menutupi jendela depan, ia melirik tembok yang menggunakan kombinasi warna biru laut dan abu-abu, sepertinya Hinata tipe wanita yang lebih menyukai pantai dibandingkan pegunungan. Tipe wanita yang suka kehangatan dibandingkan rasa dingin dan kesepian, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terbersit dibenak Naruto saat pertama kali ia mendengar suara datar Hinata. Yang pasti tiap kali Naruto menatap mata dan membayangkan rambut panjang tebal Hinata ia akan merasa merinding, mengingatkan dirinya pada hantu sumur tua bernama, Sadako.

Naruto duduk manis di sofa empuk yang jarang dijamah tamu itu, Hinata sendiri telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Naruto bersiul-siul menunggu kehadiran tuan rumah, ia duduk dengan menempelkan kedua pahanya dengan rapat sampai-sampai Naruto sendiri berasa menjepit anunya dengan keras. Sejak siang Naruto belum sempat pipis, dalam penantiannya yang selama empat jam itu sesungguhnya Naruto sedang menahan pipis, dan kini setelah ia bisa masuk ke dalam rumah yang akan ia tinggali, ia masih harus menunggu lama. Walaupun Naruto tahu betul denah rumah Hinata yang pastinya sangat mirip dengan rumah barunya di sebelah –hingga memungkinkan dirinya tahu betul letak kamar mandi—namun Naruto tetap harus bersabar menunggu sang pemilik rumah yang entah sedang apa, setidaknya Naruto harus minta izin dulu jika ingin menggunakan kamar mandi sesorang. Kepala Naruto rasanya sampai pusing menahan panggilan alam itu, sementara pintu kamar mandi jelas terlihat dari tempatnya duduk.

Krieeet ….

Naruto bernapas lega menatap tubuh semampai berbalut kaos berlengan pendek bertuliskan 'Bring the Boys Out' keluar dari kamar utama, celana yang dikenakan Hinata begitu minim dan mengundang, rambut panjangnya juga terlihat basah, membuat wanita dewasa itu terlihat seksi. Zona berbahaya Naruto seakan meraungkan sirine tanda bahaya. Naruto makin mengetatkan pahanya.

Hinata menatap bocah lelaki yang sebenarnya lumayan tampan dan manis, hanya saja ekspresinya terlihat aneh begitu, " _Gomen_ … kau pasti belum makan malam?" Oh, Hinata pasti mengira Naruto kelaparan.

"Neesan, bolehkah aku pinjam toiletmu?" suara desir angin yang melintasi kuping Naruto bahkan terdengar lebih cepat dari jawaban Hinata.

"Ya … silahkan, anggap saja ini rumahmu Naruto- _san_."

Tanpa banyak berkata Naruto langsung melesat menuju pintu plastik berwarna soft pink yang terletak di antara kamar Hinata dan kamar tambahan. Tak lama, Hinata mendengar suara pancuran yang cukup keras, walaupun itu bukan yang pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar suara seorang lelaki kencing di toiletnya, namun suara yang dihasilkan Naruto merupakan yang paling perkasa. Hinata bergidik mendengarnya, ditambah suara desahan lega dari pemuda di dalam sana. Rasanya Hinata ingin mengancungkan jempol jika remaja itu keluar.

…

"Aaaargh! Leganya." Naruto mendesah nikmat, ia sempat berpikir dengan suara berisik yang ia ciptakan Hinata mungkin mendengarnya. "Sial, ini memalukan." Naruto membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, "Aku jadi semakin bodoh karena terlalu lama menahan pipis," gumamnya. Naruto sampai tak berani keluar kamar mandi, mungkin sebaiknya ia sekalian saja mandi. Diperiksanya lemari yang ada didalam toilet, Naruto menemukan handuk dan tentu saja dia juga melihat mesin cuci besar, ia tersenyum. Walaupun dalam kesialan, setidaknya besok ia bisa memakai seragam bersih.

Malam ini Hinata akan lebih sibuk dari biasanya, ia mana mungkin membiarkan tamunya yang sedang kelaparan hanya memakan mie instan, alhasil ia pun kembali memasak beberapa menu sederhana untuk makan malam mereka, kegiatan yang sudah lama sekali ia tinggalkan, selain karena ia lebih banyak makan di luar rumah, Hinata juga kadang lebih suka tidur dengan perut kosong.

Ia menanak nasi dalam _rice cooker_ ukuran satu liter, dan mulai mengolah telur dadar dan tumis sayur seadanya yang kebetulan cuma ada kembang kol dan wortel. Belum genap satu jam ia telah meyelesaikan tugasnya. Ah! Ia sudah seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga saja, tentu saja dengan Naruto sebagai anak, mana mungkin ia memikirkan lelaki yang berumur lebih muda itu sebagai suaminya. Walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan sih, jika Naruto menjadi suaminya, lagipua banyak kok wanita menikah dengan lelaki yang jauh lebih muda.

Hinata tiba-tiba memikirkan remaja itu, kenapa dia belum juga keluar dari kamar mandinya. Apa ia baik-baik saja?

"Naruto- _san_?" Hinata mengetuk pintu soft pink itu, "Kau belum selesai?"

" _Ano_ … _Neesan_ —" Tak terdengar kelanjutan kata Naruto.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Hinata pun penasaran.

Tak lama terdengar handle pintu berputar, daun pintu secara perlahan terbuka.

Hinata melihat pemandangan itu, tubuh tegap dengan otot-otot halus yang terlihat baru muncul, kulit tan eksotis yang tampak segar setelah terbasuh air, membuat Hinata menelan liurnya berkali-kali tanpa sadar, siapa kira efek pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya bisa menandingi masakan terlezat yang pernah ia dapati, memandang tubuh segar Naruto membuat produksi liur Hinata tak terkendali.

" _Neesan_ , kau membuatku takut." Naruto berdiri malu-malu dengan handuk mungil yang menutupi privasinya, pandangan mata Hinata membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar. Secara keseluruhan wajah _baby_ _face_ Hinata terlihat menggemaskan sangat tidak cocok dengan imej tante girang.

Hinata memalinggkan wajah, "Ah! Makan malam sudah siap." Hinata agak salah tingkah, "Apa kamu punya baju ganti?"

"Iya, aku bawa seragam olah ragaku."

"Ya sudah, kutunggu di _kitchen_." Hinata melangkah terburu-buru. Sekali lagi senyum Naruto terkembang, tampaknya Naruto terlalu banyak menyeringai pada Hinata, jika saja wanita itu menyadarinya.

….

Tak lama setelah mereka selesai makan malam, Hinata memberikan bantal dan selimut untuk Naruto.

"Tak apa kan kalau kamu tidur di sofa?"

"Sudah ditampung saja aku begitu bersyukur." Naruto menerima selimut pemberian Hinata, "Terima kasih _Neesan_ , masakanmu juga sangat lezat."

Naruto memamerkan senyum paling menawan yang ia miliki, membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kuat.

"Tak perlu sungkan, dan selamat tidur." Hinata berpaling menuju arah kamarnya, sebelum sempat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kuharap kau memimpikanku, Manis." Wajah Naruto yang imut berubah keras dan dingin, tiba-tiba ada efek-efek aura mengerikan yang keluar dari tatapan tajam Naruto saat menatap tubuh seksi Hinata, senyuman di wajah Naruto pun tampak seperti cowok _bad_ _boy_ , jika saja Hinata melihat perubahan itu, dapat dipastikan Hinata akan langsung menendang bokong Naruto yang aduhai itu. Ini Hinata sendiri yang mengakui kalau bokong Naruto itu memang kencang berisi, kalau saja mereka bertemu di PUB tanpa sungkan Hinata akan bersiul menggoda.

Hinata menguap panjang, tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Kondisi Hinata jelas sudah sangat lelah, ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur dan tanpa sadar langsung terlelap. Hinata lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya tak pernah mengunci pintu kamar saat tidur, seharusnya ia lebih protektif melindungi dirinya sendiri, terlebih ada orang asing berjenis laki-laki menginap di rumahnya.

….

Pagi menyambut, suara kicau burung terdengar menenangkan. Cahaya matahari sudah mulai merambat ke pembaringan Hinata, padahal ini baru jam 06:13, musim panas selalu menawarkan hari yang cerah. Hinata menggeliat, tubuhnya kembali segar. Andai saja ia tak mengingat wajah imut tamunya, sebenarnya ia masih ingin bermalas-malasan di atas kasur empuknya.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat mimpinya semalam, "Naruto-kun, Hffff…." Hinata menahan tawa. Mimpi yang aneh.

Hinata segera keluar kamar, ia menemukan Naruto yang masih tidur dengan ekspresi tersenyum-senyum, membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya apa yang dimimpikan remaja itu. Ia melihat selimut yang diberikan jatuh terserak di lantai, malam di musim panas tentu akan terasa hangat terlebih tak ada AC di ruangan tempat Naruto tidur, tampaknya selembar kain itu tak berguna.

"Naruto- _san_ …." Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto, "Cepat bangun. Kau harus bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. " Naruto hanya menggeliat.

"Naruto- _san_." Hinata menggoyang tubuh Naruto makin kuat.

"Hmmm … sebentar lagi, _Kaasan_." Errrr! Nampaknya Hinata benar-benar menjadi seorang ibu.

"Kau akan terlambat jika tak segera bangun, Naruto." Hinata kembali membangunkan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, dengan seluruh kekuatannya ia mengguncang-guncakan tubuh Naruto.

"Argh! Iya … iya …." Naruto segera membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah cantik yang menggemaskan, "Hinata- _nee_ ," gumamnya dengan perasaan malu. Ia segera bangkit, tangannya refleks merapihkan rambutnya.

"Segeralah mandi, aku akan membuat sarapan untukmu." Hinata sudah berlalu dari hadapannya, tapi Naruto masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna keadaannya. Suara degupan jantung Naruto berpacu, seakan ada impian yang tiba-tiba menjadi nyata.

Sepiring roti bakar dengan selai nanas dan seres cokelat tersaji, di sebelahnya berdiri gelas kaca berisi susu putih. Naruto mengernyit menatap minuman yang tak pernah ia sukai.

"Apa _Neesan_ tak memasak nasi?"

" _Gomen_ - _ne_ Naruto- _san_ , aku tak sempat memasak nasi." Hinata yang tengah bersiap-siap berangkat kerja tak memperhatikan wajah kecewa Naruto. Berkas-berkasnya jelas lebih penting dari Naruto yang cuma numpang.

Naruto memaksakan diri memakan roti buatan Hinata, namun ia tak menyentuh susunya sama sekali. Setelah membereskan berkas yang akan dibawa, Hinata pun ikut duduk di hadapan Naruto yang sedang duduk manis memakan roti panggangnya dengan mata sayu, Hinata masih tak melihat wajah memelas Naruto, padahal ia sudah memancarkan sonar yang menandakan ia ingin dimanja Hinata.

"Aku sudah selesai," kata Naruto lirih, sangat lirih seakan ia tak diberi makan sama Hinata.

"Kau tak meminum susumu?" Hinata menatap wajah Naruto, "Kau tak suka susu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka susu putih, baunya aneh. Aku lebih suka susu rasa cokelat atau rasa jeruk," jawab Naruto dengan wajah ceria, seolah ia sedang memberitahu apa yang disukai atau tak disukainya. Ia berharap Hinata akan mengingatnya, sesuatu seperti Hinata harus memahami betul dirinya.

"Mau kuambilkan sirup jeruk?"

"?" Naruto bengong.

Hinata mengelap bibirnya menggunakan tisu dengan anggun lalu beranjak ke lemari es, ia mengeluarkan botol berisi cairan kental berwarna _orange_. Ia mengambil gelas susu Naruto lalu menuangkan sirup rasa jeruk itu ke dalam gelas, mengaduknya lalu menyerahkan pada Naruto kembali.

"Nah, susu ini berasa jeruk sekarang, minumlah." Hinata menyerahkan gelas itu dengan wajah seramnya yang persis Sadako, well, walaupun mirip Sadako di mata Naruto wajah itu tetap menggemaskan.

Melihat minuman yang tak disukainya itu membuat Naruto merinding, wanita di hadapannya memang keren, sejak awal Naruto melihat sosok Hinata, ia sadar betul wanita itu cukup membuatnya merinding, dengan rambut panjangnya dan mata putih yang terlihat menyeramkan, Naruto benar-benar tak salah pilih, Hinata jelas wanita idamannya. Selera yang aneh! Mana ada lelaki yang menyukai seorang wanita hanya karena aura mistis, tentu saja tak ada, terkecuali Naruto tentunya.

Naruto menghabiskan susu rasa jeruk itu dengan sekali teguk, tampaknya jika yang Hinata berikan racun sekali pun ia akan tetap meminumnya.

"Anak pintar." Hinata mengelus kepala kuning Naruto layaknya anjing kesayangannya. Rasanya Naruto pun bersedia jika dijadikan hewan peliharaan untuk Hinata.

Andai saja ia tak sedang menjaga imej _cool_ , Naruto mungkin sudah jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan. Semua sandiwaranya terbayar sudah. Masih ada waktu dua hari lagi untuknya bisa tinggal seatap dengan Hinata dan dimanjakan oleh wanita seram itu. Naruto menyeringai dan lagi-lagi Hinata tak memergokinya.

"Naruto-san ini uang jajanmu." Hinata menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"N- _Neesan_ … kau tak perlu memberiku uang segala. A-aku…."

"Eh! Kenapa? Kau tak suka pemberianku … atau ini tak cukup?" Hinata kembali membuka dompetnya.

"Eeeh, bukan, bukan begitu." Naruto langsung menyambar uang pemberian Hinata, "Aku akan menggantinya, _Neesan_."

"Sekolah yang benar ya, jangan bolos!" Hinata kembali mengusak rambut Naruto.

"Kau sangat baik hati, Hinata- _Nee_." Naruto tak kalah mengambil kesempatan ia memeluk tubuh seksi nan berisi Hinata. Aaah rasanya merinding-rinding empuk.

* * *

 **The End.**

Happy NHFD7 teman-teman. Semoga kalian menikmati persembahanku ini. Wah Ini FF pertamku buat NHFD, maklum masih newbi di fandom NH.

Ada yang bertanya-tanyakah? berapa perbedaan usia keduanya. Hinata usia 24 Tahun, Naruto 18 tahun. Entah kenapa aku suka membayangkan sosok Naruto yang kekanakan, sementara Hinata adalah wanita dewasa kesepian yang hidupnya monoton.

Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang selama ini memberikan apresiasi dengan Fav, Fol, dan Review.

* * *

Bonus …

Scene Naruto Side: POV orang pertama.

Duuh … aku ingin pipis, apa aku ke toilet dulu ya? Tapi … kalau Sadako-ku muncul dan masuk rumahnya sebelum aku kembali, bisa gagal semua rencana yang kususun. Ah, aku harus bisa menahannya, ini demi perjuangan cinta.

Sepertinya aku naksir sama wanita misterius itu, kulitnya yang putih pucat, rambut lurus panjangnya yang berbau bunga sedap malam, dan tentu saja mata beriris aneh itu kerap menghantui pikiranku. Sungguh penampilan yang mengesankan, aku sampai tak bisa tidur karena kerap bermimpi buruk. Awalnya memang bermimpi buruk tapi lama-lama kuperhatikan tingkah tetangga sebelah kok malah membuatku penasaran dan membuatku ingin dekat-dekat selalu.

Ia mungkin tak menyadari pertemuan berkesan kami di gerbong kereta, saat itu ia tertidur pulas di kursinya, kebetulan aku mendapati tempat duduk kosong di sebelahnya. Tampaknya ia sangat kelelahan, hingga tak menyadari tempatnya tertidur. Sangat berbahaya kan, jika seorang wanita tidur di tempat umum.

Kepala wanita yang terlelap itu makin turun saja, terlebih posisi condongnya makin ke arah zona berbahayaku, jika dia terus menunduk begitu bisa-bisa dia menciumnya. Hffff … aku menahan tawa, dengan pikiran jahil kubiarkan saja. Lama-lama dia pun akhirnya benar-benar menyentuhnya, sayangnya dengan keras. Tepat saat kereta akan berhenti secara perlahan namun gravitasinya tetap saja cukup terasa, kepala wanita itu menyeruduk perut bagian bawahku, sungguh sangat disayangkan. Rasanya tidak nikmat sama sekali malah membuatku mulas. Sial!

Kami turun di statiun yang sama, sebelum turun ia meminta maaf padaku, dan berlalu begitu saja setelah mengusik zona bahayaku. Sadako itu menyisakan kesan yang mendalam, rambutnya yang berbau bunga, dan iris matanya yang menyeramkan, malah membuatku terpesona. Mungkin itu yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama.

….

Aku melihatnya berjalan sambil membawa kantong kresek bertuliskan MipaMart (Singkatan: Demi apa Mart. Cius deh!) wajah berkeringatnya terlihat seksi, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Siapa sangka bertemu dengan wanita yang disukai membuat tekanan pada kantung kemihku terlupakan.

Namun, dalam seketika rasanya hatiku hancur lebur, wanita itu mengacuhkanku dengan kejamnya, ia tak membalas senyumku dan berlalu begitu saja, kalau saja ada _Momi_ _Kaasan_ , aku pasti sudah nangis dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Tapi … aku ini tipe cowok keren yang pantang menyerah, dengan tak tahu malunya aku pun berinisiatif menyapanya lebih dulu, dengan wajah memelas kukatakan aku butuh bantuannya, aku yakin betul wanita pilihanku pasti memiliki rasa simpati yang besar. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan laki-laki imut sepertiku tidur di jalanan.

…

Hatiku sangat-sangat bahagia saat memasuki rumah Hinata yang jelas mencerminkan kepribadiannya, aku yakin Hinata begitu kesepian dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk mewarnai kehidupannya yang monoton. Aku akan menjadi _The_ _One and Only Me_ yang akan mampu membahagiakannya. Namun sebelum itu aku harus segera mengeluarkan zat urine yang mengendap di zona berbahayaku, sebelum aku benar-benar menjadi bodoh karena keseringan menahan pipis.

Makan malam yang begitu indah, aku seakan menjadi lelaki sejati yang sedang dilayani oleh istrinya. Walaupun masakan yang disajikan Hinata sederhana, tapi ini makanan rumah yang kerap kurindukan, membuatku mengingat masakan _Momi_ _Kushina_ , sekarang mereka sedang tak ada di kota ini, _Papi_ dan _Momi_ pasti sedang bersenang-senang di Paris, tega sekali mereka meninggalkanku seorang diri di kota ini. Mati-matian aku berjuang dengan kurikulum Jepang yang membosankan sementara mereka bersenang-senang, dan mereka juga yang membuatku harus tinggal sama kakek genit yang suka pindah-pindah tempat hanya untuk mencari inspirasi mesumnya.

Ngomong-ngomong mengenai kakek genit itu, Jiraya- _jisan_ , dia sebenarnya tidak akan kembali ke rumah yang saat ini kutinggali, setelah seminggu menemaniku beradaftasi dengan lingkungan baru, Kekek Genit itu kembali melalanglang buana. Mungkin sebulan lagi dia baru akan sempat mengunjungi rumah sewaku lagi.

Ah, tebakan pembaca benar, dari awal kepergian kakekku yang hanya tiga hari itu bohong, dan tentu saja aku menyimpan kunci rumahku sendiri.

Hinata memberikanku bantal dan selimut, padahal aku ngarep banget bisa tidur seranjang dengannya. Tak apalah yang penting nanti malam aku bisa memuaskan nafsuku.

Hinata sudah memasuki kamarnya, tidak terdengar suara putaran kunci. Baguslah ia tak mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Tanganku kok rasanya gatal. "Hihihi…." Kenapa suara tawaku menyeramkan begini.

Tik-tok tik-tok suara jarum jam terus berputar, malam terasa hangat, aku sampai mengeluarkan bintik-bintik keringat, degup jantungku juga makin berdebar-debar, jarum jam menunjukan angka 00:00 ini waktu yang tepat bukan.

Kulangkahkan kaki layaknya seorang pencuri. Menuju kamar Hinata, perlahan kubuka pintunya, lampu kamar sudah padam, hanya keremangan dari sinar bulan yang membantu langkahku.

Hinata benar-benar membuatku menjadi remaja mesum. Ia tidur seperti seorang bayi, wajah tidurnya sangat menggemaskan. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, tanganku rasanya benar-benar tak kuat menahan gatal.

Kubelai pipi Hinata yang lembut dan kenyal, lalu mengelus rambutnya yang tergerai di bantal. Aku ingin menciumnya, tidak, tidak, demi kehormatanku dan dirinya aku tak akan berbuat hal nista itu. Aku harus bisa menahan nafsu yang lain. Tujuanku hanya ingin memuaskan nafsu balas dendamku, setiap malam wanita ini kerap muncul dalam mimpi-mimpiku, kali ini kupastikan ia akan memimpikanku juga.

Kurapalkan mantra-matranya, "Naruto- _kun_ , Naruto- _kun_ …." Kudekatkan bibirku ke telinga Hinata untuk membisikan namaku berkali-kali, "Dengarkan aku Hinata, di alam bawah sadarmu kau harus bisa mengingat seseorang, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Hadirkan wajahnya Hinata. "Naruto- _kun_ … Naruto- _kun_." Aku terus membisikan namaku ke telinganya.

Sangat berhati-hati kubisikan namaku. Kepalaku manggut-manggut antara sadar dan tak sadar, sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengantuk. Sudah sejam aku memantrai wanita yang terlelap ini, tapi hasilnya belum nampak juga.

Aku mulai lelah, setidaknya aku masih punya kesempatan dua malam lagi.

Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke sofa tempat tidur sementaraku, kelak aku akan terbaring di tempat yang sama dengan Hinata. sejenak kutatap wajah tidur Hinata. "Aku sangat berharap, kau akan memimpikanku, Hinata." Wajah cantik itu masih tidur dengan tenang. " Selamat tidur, mimpi indah, Sayang."

Kulangkahkan kaki menjauh, sebelum sempat menarik daun pintu, aku mendengar gumaman lembut. "Naruto- _kun_ …."

Hinata menyebut namaku dalam tidurnya, aku menyeringai, aku tahu Hinata sedang mimpi indah sekarang.

 **…**

 **End**

 **…**

Sore di musim panas, senja terlihat lebih indah di mata Naruto.

Naruto berjalan dengan membawa dua tentengan plastik putih bertuliskan MimiPipiMarket (jijik banget deh sama namanya) ia baru saja belanja, menggunakan uang jajan yang diberikan Hinata untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan, dengan harapan Hinata bisa masakin makanan kesukaannya.

Bukan masakan koki professional kok yang Naruto inginkan, cuma dengan bahan-bahan sederhana, bahkan bisa dibilang ngga ada bahan istimewa, yang cara memasaknya pun simple, cuma direbus, buka bungkus bumbunya terus sajikan, Ramen instan keluaran Mimi PipiMarket. Itulah salah satu makanan kesukaan Naruto, semangkuk Ramen buatan calon istri.

Hinata harus tahu, apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Naruto, Karena dia akan menjadi satu-satunya wanita spesial di masa depannya.

 **End ... cius deh!**


End file.
